


Blowing Off Steam

by speedingtowardthelight



Category: The Fall (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedingtowardthelight/pseuds/speedingtowardthelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After another intense day at work DSI Stella Gibson and Professor Tanya Reed Smith take a ride and have a few drinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blowing Off Steam

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the photo leaked of Stella Gibson and Reed Smith gazing in a bar; what I imagine took place in the scene depicted in that glorious picture. Time Line: written after S2 x 02 aired on BBC, in anticipation of episode 3. This is my first fanfic. I'm a little nervous, but it had to be done. Hope you'll enjoy it. Helpful feedback is welcome.

<  
After a late night working the case Tanya and Stella went for a ride on Tanya's motorbike. As soon as they sat down and started the engine their shoulders relaxed and the tension in their faces began to ease away. The night was cool and crisp and the road was slick with the light drizzle which recently passed. Tanya wore her leather jacket and had her hair down. Stella couldn't help but notice how badass and tantalizing her friend looked. This being the first ride that Stella took with Tanya; it was thrilling and new to her. Tanya turned around and handed Stella her helmet.

“You can hang on to the seat or my waist, however you're most comfortable," Tanya spoke loudly over the sound of the motor. Stella nodded and grinned. "Just try not to lean to the sides, so as to keep our weight evenly distributed," Tanya added. "

The pair drove to a small hole in the wall bar. The two women of similar size walked in and sat down in a booth in the back, setting their helmets, gloves, and assorted gear down. There were only a few other people there, some burly construction workers and a couple of men playing pool on the other side of the bar. Tanya slid her jacket off revealing, to Stella's pleased, yet surprised eyes, a black deep V-neck blouse. The garment was loose fitting but hit all the right places on Tanya's petite, curvy figure. The sleeves were long and bloused with cutouts from the wrists up to the shoulders showing off beautifully toned arms. Stella realized she had never seen so much of Tanya's warm glowing skin, and she liked it. Stella took her own coat off revealing a lovely midnight-blue blouse with a plunging neckline. Tanya noticed how the detective's already striking eyes stood out even more intensely blue next to the garment. Together, they heaved sighs of relief, exhausted from the day's emotionally draining work. They were getting closer to finding the killer as new evidence was recently found by the team.

Tanya looked into Stella's luminous eyes and smiled. The two had chemistry. They related to each other on a personal and professional level, in their age, intelligence, and even in their petite stature. They shared a common goal, to stop the killing at the hands of The Belfast Strangler who terrorized the city. 

Tanya cleared the air, "Let's not discuss the case, just for tonight." 

"I really need to decompress," Stella replied with a sigh. 

Their drinks were served. Stella raised her glass up to her brow and tipped her head towards her Tanya, " Slainte!" "Slainte! To decompression!" 

They clinked their glasses together, and their fingers grazed. The women's eyes danced over each other, pupils dilated. 

They gulped down their frosty beverages. "Ah, I needed this," Stella smiled at her companion.

Tanya nodded. They both felt the heat between each other. They shared a mutual admiration and attraction. Stella watched Tanya's mouth as she mused about some of her favorite places to explore on her bike. Stella looked up into Tanya's emotive-shining eyes, a bit transfixed in her. Tanya took notice of Stella's half-lidded gaze as Stella appreciated Tanya's pretty features. Tanya grinned broadly, covered Stella's hand with her own, and bit her lower lip. 

"Would you like to come with me on a day trip, Stella?"

"Yes, sounds lovely," Stella answered, raising her right eyebrow.   
Stella glanced down at Tanya's hand over hers, eyebrows at attention as she took a sip, eyes locked on Tanya.

A couple of men began to watch the women who appeared to be holding hands. "Why don't we go round to my hotel for another drink," Stella offered. Tanya accepted, and they finished their glasses of water and promptly left. The ride to Stella's was only about twenty minutes. Stella's gaze weighed in Tanya's mind as she drove them. Stella thought of Tanya and how she's never been this close to her physically. Stella wondered at the thrilling combination of sensations of her hands gripping Tanya's waist, the hum of the motorbike, and the chill night air. The attraction was undeniable. They reached Stella's. Both women were open to the possibility of intimacy beyond friendship. The energy between them had been growing palpable and heady through the evening.

***

Stella made their drinks. She went to Tanya, who was sitting on the sofa flipping through a magazine. 

"How about some music,” asked Stella?

"I'd quite like that," Tanya set the article down. 

Etta James, "At Last..." began playing softly.  
“I love this song," Tanya said as she looked into Stella's eyes as she sat down just a few inches away. 

They held eye contact and Stella moved her hand towards Tanya, and stroked her long, black, glossy hair which flowed over her shoulder. She tucked it behind her ear and grazed the back of her hand down Tanya's rosy cheek bone. Tanya's eyes sparkled as she smiled warmly into Stella's intent blue gaze. Tanya inched closer in response, and put her arm around Stella's shoulder glancing at the fair skin over the expanse of her chest and cleavage revealed by her exquisite top. Stella was pleasantly surprised as Tanya grasped her chin in her fingers and pulled her face in towards hers. 

" Your eyes are fantastic. They're big and blue and there's a gold starburst in the center of them. I've never seen anything like it," Tanya confessed. Stella gazed back, searching Tanya's large doe-like eyes (knees melting, Stella acknowledged in the back of her mind).

Stella looked at Tanya's lovely round mouth, licked her lips, and asked in a low voice "May I kiss you?"

"Yes." 

Stella went in, pressed her finger to Tanya's soft lips as if to mark the spot, and then kissed her full on the mouth with passionate force. Tanya responded in kind, kissing back, nipping, and playing Stella's sweet bottom lip. Tanya pulled Stella in closer with her hand in her luxurious blonde locks, just the right amount of pressure. Stella ran her tongue along the roof of Tanya's mouth. Tanya moaned softly. Both women fully enjoying the moment, kissed deeper. Tanya ran her hands over Stella's feminine cheekbones, continued down the sides of her face, and stroked her long elegant neck. 

"Hmm" Stella hummed, placing her hands on the small of Tanya's back bringing their bodies into closer contact, further deepening the kiss. The beautiful women were growing besotted with desire. Tanya finally broke their embrace, so they could come up for air. They were hot and breathing heavily, but agreed that it was getting late and that they must stop while remotely possible. Tanya was due back home to relieve her girl's nanny.

Flushed and all aglow; they stood up to say goodbye. Tanya invited Stella to go for a ride next weekend." I very much look forward to it," Stella managed to say in a lower than usual husky voice. Quickly they kissed goodbye. They embraced, and Stella smoothed her hands over Tanya's silky hair and body, down to her small waist, gripping her firmly. Reluctantly letting go, Stella offered, "I'll see you out." 

Tanya grinned thanking her, and climbed onto her bike. She started it up, put her helmet on, waved once, and was off into the night. Stella went back into her room and locked the door behind her. I may have sweet dreams for the first time in a very long time, she thought. She felt the warmth emanating from her center and bit her lower lip. I need a cool shower, she realized. For a moment, she ruminated in the feelings and sensations of her time with Professor Tanya Reed Smith, the sexy and brilliant pathologist she had become close to. She placed her hand on her still hot mouth and stepped into the shower.


End file.
